Carrera por una Cena ¿ROMÁNTICA?
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: <html><head></head>Esta apunto de celebrarse el aniversario 150 de Fairy Tail y los chicos deben invitar a las chicas por medio de cartas, sin embargo Gray decide no enviarle nada a Juvia y esta acepta ir con Lyon. Gray trata de recuperar su cita pero... que esta pasando Rogue esta bailando con ella, la pista se convierte en una carrera por una cita con Juvia.</html>
1. Arreglos para la fiesta

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... creyeron que se iban a desacer de mi facilmente... pues noooo muahahaha aca les traigo un Lyon - Gray - Rogue x Juvia aunque en si no tiene mucho sentido **

**Debo decir que es mi unico fic en el que recibi un comentario negativo que me dio en el Kokoro TwT y aun asi estoy orgullosa de el x3**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail es un gremio de magos ubicado en una ciudad de Fiore llamada Magnolia, es un lugar pacífico y rutinario en el que los magos toman pedidos de la gente común y reciben dinero por ello, es un lugar tranquilo y…<p>

-Vamos flamitas es todo lo que tienes- decía un mago de hielo semidesnudo sobre una de las mesas del gremio

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo apoya- decía una maga elemental de agua con unos corazones por ojos.

-Ja ni lo sueñes cubo de hielo que apenas estoy calentando- decía el dragón Slayer de fuego desde su lugar.

-Vamos Natsu tranquilícense van a destruir el gremio- menciono la maga celestial molesta.

Muy bien tal vez exagere un poco diciendo que era un lugar pacifico, más bien exagere mucho, a decir verdad Fairy Tail es un gremio muy animado donde generalmente hay peleas y discusiones por parte de sus miembros.

-Ya dejen de pelear ahora mismo- dijo una maga de cabello escarlata acercándose a la animada escena del gremio haciendo que los dos magos antes mencionados se abrazaran cómicamente fingiendo ser amigos.

-¡Aye SR!- dijeron los dos magos al unísono.

Pero bueno este es un día común en Fairy Tail, o no tan común, el gremio está a días de celebrar su 150 aniversario y a pesar de las muy comunes peleas los preparativos para una gran fiesta daban lugar, la fiesta de aniversario no solo incumbe al gremio, será una celebración que la mayoría de la ciudad celebrara, se hará un gran baile teniendo el gremio como cede central y un gran festival a lo largo de la ciudad, todos los gremios han sido invitados.

-gracias Erza creí que esos dos nunca pararían- dijo una alegre rubia que se encontraba recargada sobre la barra enfrente de la albina principal del gremio.

-Ara, ara me alegra ya que necesitamos las bancas para la celebración, recuerden que tendremos muchos invitados- resonó Mirajane con una enorme sonrisa.

-si la verdad creo que será muy divertido- dijo Lucy recargando sus codos en la barra mientras detrás de ella Erza tenía a los dos magos que anteriormente se encontraban peleando, de rodillas a punto de ser degollados por una de sus espadas, se abrazaron temerosos de la Scarlet.

-Bueno Mira nos vemos mañana- resonó la rubia saliendo del gremio viendo como los dos chicos salían escapando de la Scarlet.

Este es un día completamente común en Fairy Tail, la verdad sería muy aburrido de otra forma no creen.

Al día siguiente…

Entrando por la puerta del gremio Lucy abría la boca de par en par viendo a la mayoría de las chicas de gremio escribiendo cartas como locas sin que la Heartafilia supiera de qué se trataba.

-Valla Lucy ya llegaste- dijo Mirajane viendo a la rubia parada en la puerta.

-Pero Mira que pasa aquí- pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-Pues veras un baile se celebrara por el aniversario del gremio y como todo baile las chicas son invitadas a través de cartas, así que solo se puede elegir una pareja y rechazar las demás- dio la albina a manera de respuesta.

-Buenos días a todos- Saludo una maga de re-equipamiento entrando en el gremio.

-Buenos días Erza- menciono la rubia

-Buenos días Erza que bueno que estas aquí, tienes mucho trabajo- dijo Mirajane trayendo consigo una carretilla con más o menos 200 cartas.

-He Mira cuantas catas llegaron hoy…- pregunto la rubia mientras la maga de peli roja se dirigía a revisar las cartas en una de las mesas del gremio.

-Pues veras Lucy, Wendy fue de la primera a la que llegaron, y fueron cerca de 50 a si Charle también recibió 2- menciono Mirajane con una sonrisa –Después esta Evergreen ella recibió 74 cartas- con esto las miradas de ambas se dirigieron a una de las mesas donde la mencionada maga respondía eufóricamente sus cartas- Ahh porque tiene que decir que invitar a las chicas es de hombres que no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor- menciono la nombrada maga verde ante la vista de todos

- Lissana recibió cerca de 100, y Cana- a lo que la mencionada maga se acercó con una mueca molesta.

-Yo solo 150, puedes creerlo estoy perdiendo popularidad- dijo la maga de tarot evidentemente borracha y abrazando a Lucy quien de inmediato se la quitó de encima.

-Levy recibió 160- siguió con su mención la maga y camarera principal de Fairy Tail –Kinana y Laki recibieron 170 cada una- prosiguió- como viste Erza recibió cerca de 200-

-¿Y tú cuantas recibiste Mira?- pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-Te vas a sorprender Lucy yo recibí 500- presumió la albina cerrando un ojo a la rubia –Sin embargo no fui yo la maga del gremio que más cartas recibió- añadió la poseedora del SATAN SOUL.

-¿Entonces quien fue?- pregunto eufóricamente con estrellitas en sus ojos pensando que era ella de la que se refería.

-A pues esa fue Juvia- menciono la albina sonriendo a lo que una flecha atravesó el corazón de la rubia y lo partió en dos- Juvia recibió alrededor de 1000 cartas-

-etto y yo no he recibido ninguna- dijo la maga rubia señalándose a sí misma.

-Lo siento mucho Lucy a ti no te ha llegado ninguna- dijo Mira con una gotita en su cabeza.

La maga de espíritus celestiales miraba con dos hilos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a la mesa más alejada del segundo piso donde Juvia contestaba muy elaboradamente sus cartas, tenía dos botellitas de perfume con la que perfumaba las cartas y una cara de pocos amigos

-Lucy-san no responderá sus cartas- pregunto la maga de agua mientras continuaba con sus cartas de respuestas.

-No tengo ninguna- dijo Lucy dejando caer su cara en la mesa a lo que la maga de agua dio una sonrisa sádica. – he Juvia te gustaría que te ayude-

-Enserio aria eso por Juvia Lucy-san, ahh Juvia le debe la vida Lucy-san- dijo la maga de agua viendo tiernamente a la maga de espíritus celestiales mientras esta se disponía a ayudarle.

-No hay problema, oye Juvia y ya decidiste con quien iras- pregunto la rubia mientras ya estaba escribiendo las cartas que la Loxar le había indicado.

-Juvia no está segura, aquí están las cartas que más llaman la atención de Juvia, pero ninguna es de Gray-sama.- dijo la maga de agua con un puchero exagerado a punto de soltar en llanto.

-Ah Juvia no te preocupes tal vez lo olvido- trato de consolarla Lucy mientras tomaba en sus manos las posibles citas de la Loxar que solo eran dos - Valla no me sorprende que Lyon te allá invitado, y la otra es de… hui es de Rogue Chayene de Sabertoohn no es así…- dijo pícaramente mirando a su compañera.

-Si Juvia conoce a Rogue-san porque era discípulo de Gajeel-kun cuando él y Juvia aun pertenecían a Phantom- contesto la Loxar.

-ha ya veo… amm y no has considerado a nadie más- pregunto Lucy

-No los demás son magos que Juvia no conoce, además Juvia sigue esperando la invitación de Gray-sama- resonó la peli azul cómicamente mientras la rubia se disponía a irse a su casa sin encontrar nada que hacer.

Y después…

Lucy caminaba aburrida por las calles de Magnolia pensando en que nadie la invitaría, habían pasado varias horas hasta que la Heartafilia tomo en cuenta algo que había pasado por alto.

-Es cierto a las demás chicas les llegaron las cartas al gremio por vivir en Fairy Hills por lo que mis cartas…- salió corriendo rumbo a su casa la chica de cabellos dorados.

-Propietaria de casualidad no tengo cartas- pregunto agitada la maga celestial mientras miraba a la dueña de su departamento.

-A si hoy te llegaron varias- dijo la anciana dando un bonche como de 10 cartas a la rubia quien las tomo de inmediato y se encerró en su habitación.

-Bueno veamos- pero se quedó en seco al ver que no era lo que ella esperaba- ahh pero… pero si esto es la cuenta de lo que rompimos en la última misión- resonó con dos hilos de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- y esto es de la propietaria, dice que tengo una semana para pagar la renta pero pudo habérmelo dicho en persona- resonaba llorosa hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención- esta carta… oh si por fin alguien que me invito y es de es de… Natsu- hablo más bajo y con las mejillas un poco rojas

-Veamos esto dice… _Lucy a decir verdad me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al baile, desde esa vez que me enseñaste a bailar para la misión en la casa del conde me he puesto a practicar mucho, espero tu respuesta adiós… _es todo lo que dice pero es muy tierno le contestare que "Si"- pero en eso a la maga se le callo otra carta que no había visto.

-Ah pero si esta es de… ¿Gray? Amm veamos… _LUCY te gustaría ir conmigo al baile, espero tu respuesta, _valla pero que seco, es por eso que no le envió a Juvia… uh lo siento Gray solo se puede elegir a una sola persona- y dicho esto la maga de espíritus celestiales se dispuso a escribir sus respectivas cartas de respuesta.

La maga de espíritus celestiales no tardó mucho en contestar ambas cartas y así se dispuso a llevarlas hasta la oficina de correos para que fueran entregadas y ahí se encontró con cierta maga de agua que trataba de meter todas sus cartas en el buzón.

-Oh Juvia acabaste tus cartas- pregunto la rubia con las cartas en la mano- por fin decidiste con quien ir-

Sin embargo al ver llegar a la rubia la maga de cabello celeste había mirado su mano viendo el nombre de Gray en una de ellas.

-Etto si Lucy-san, Juvia decidió con quien irán- respondió con un perfil cabizbajo mientras pensaba –_si Gray-sama quiere ir con la rival de amores, entonces Juvia no puede decir nada- _y diciendo esto la maga de agua se dispuso a marcharse

-Espera Juvia no te gustaría ir mañana de compras para elegir el vestido del baile- pregunto la rubia a lo que la maga de agua asintió.

-Claro Lucy-san.


	2. Por que el baile se vuelve competencia

**Hola hola aqui el segundo capitulo DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

><p>Todas las chicas del gremio se dispusieron a buscar sus vestidos al día siguiente, liderados por la Heartafilia, se pudieron de acuerdo en comprar vestidos de gala.<p>

Entraron todas a una tienda y se dispusieron a buscar sus vestidos.

-Erza que vestido te gusta- pregunto la rubia

-creo que debemos probarnos de todo-

-Juvia cree que a Erza-san todo le queda bien-

-Chicas les gustan estos vestidos- pregunto Lissana.

Todas veían embelesadas los vestidos y de vez en vez se probaban algunos. Al cabo de algunas horas ya todas se encontraban con el vestido apropiado.

Wendy compro un vestido azul marino con blanco lleno de holanes y sin mangas, Evergreen compro uno como de costumbre verde, sin mangas ni cuello que le llegaba hasta rodilla y sin vuelo, Lissana y Mirajane compraron el mismo solo que Mira en color hueso y Lissana en color dorado que era recto debajo de la rodilla y abierto de lado, por otro lado Juvia compro un vestido negro con accesorios celestes de tirantes y que apenas llegaba a la rodilla algo poco usual para ella, Erza y Lucy compraron el mismo estilo que fue un vestido largo con escote pronunciado el de Erza en color Lila y el de Lucy en rosa. Levy compro uno parecido en color naranja y con pequeños listones sueltos.

Y en la tarde ya todas estaban listas para la celebración.

Todo el pueblo parecía adornado específicamente en honor a Fairy Tail, más referente a un carnaval las calles se adornaron con banderas y había innumerables puestos con muñecos y productos referentes al gremio de magos y en la sede principal de la celebración, todo estaba adornado de forma glamurosa y los miembros del gremio se encontraban recibiendo a los demás gremios que comenzaban a llegar.

-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail, gracias por venir esperamos que su estancia sea agradable- decía una adorable albina recibiendo a los invitados en la puerta del gremio, y tras de ella el dragón Slayer de los rayos con una mueca de evidente disgusto.

-hey porque tengo que estar aquí sí se puede saber- pregunto disgustado a la albina que aun atendía a los invitados.

-Pues veras Laxus la primera razón es que el maestro te pidió hacerlo, y la segunda que eres mi pareja el día de hoy así que me tienes que acompañar toda la velada.- le dijo a lo que el rubio solo se volteo y la albina solo sonrió levemente.

Ya dentro del gremio algunos bebían ponche algunos otros ya se encontraban bailando las suaves melodías del espíritu celestial Lyra que gracias a Lucy se encontraba en el escenario, Wendy y Romeo bailaba, Evergreen y Elfman conversaban sentados en una de las mesas, todos parecían divertirse, sin embargo cierto mago de hielo veía una escena que poco le agradaba desde la barra principal del gremio.

-hey hielo ¿Por qué no invitaste a Juvia? – pregunto Natsu muy quitado de la pena mientras comía sin preocupaciones junto a Lucy en una de mesas. Y el mago de hielo quien los acompañaba seguía volteando a la barra viendo a Juvia platicando con Lyon.

-Creí que me esperaría aun si no la invitaba por carta- dijo volteando con una evidente mueca de disgusto.

-Pues porque no se la quitas- volvió a preguntar Natsu mientras metía un enorme pedazo de carne en su boca.

-Pero que dices Natsu, Juvia está en su derecho de salir con quien quiera y Gray no tiene derecho a presionarla- menciono Lucy quien también comía algo en forma más ligera.

-Sabes flama esa no es una mala idea- y dicho esto se acercó a la que le parecía una fatídica escena.- hey Lyon porque no viniste con alguien de tu gremio – pregunto para hacer platica el Fullbuster.

-a Gray a mí también me da gusto verte- contesto el albino mientras se alejaba de la peli azul y comenzó a pelear sin sentido con el otro mago de hielo.

La escena llamo la atención de todos quienes sabían que el Fullbuster se estaba muriendo de los celos, en ese momento Juvia opto por no meterse a la pelea y se acercó a cierto dragón Slayer de hierro que se encontraba en uno de los sillones del fondo con la pequeña maga de escritura sólida, Levy Mc Garden y comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin sentido, en ese preciso momento cierto grupo de magos de Sabertoohn llegaron al gremio y Rogue, uno de los dragones gemelos se acercó directamente a la mesa donde Juvia se encontraba con sus amigos.

-Buenas tardes Gajeel-san, Levy-san y muy buenas tardes para ti Juvia-sama- dicho esto el dragón Slayer de las sombras se arrodillo elegantemente ante la Loxar plantando un suave beso en su mano.

-¿Juvia-sama?- cuestiono en voz alta la maga de agua.

-La verdad lamento que no aceptara mi invitación pero me preguntaba si aceptaría bailar esta pieza conmigo- menciono el dragón de la sombra mientras jalaba suavemente a la chica peli azul hacia él, con una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo- agrego el pequeño gato con traje de ranita que se encontraba al lado de Rogue y que le pareció muy tierno a la maga de cabello celeste

-Si Rogue-san- menciono la Loxar a manera de respuesta.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar y ya la mayoría de los presentes los veía desconcertados.

-Me alegra que haya aceptado bailar conmigo Juvia-sama- menciono el chico con un tono despreocupado.

-Solo llame a Juvia por su nombre por favor Rogue-san- menciono la maga de agua ya apenada por la forma de hablar tan formal que el chico tenia.

-No puedo hacer eso, eres una maga que yo siempre admire, cuando era aprendiz de Gajeel me gustaba acercarme a Phantom cuando sabía que usted estaba en el gremio, formar parte de Element four siempre me pareció genial- y dicho esto se acercó un poco a su oído –se puede decir que la considero mi superior- dijo muy elegantemente.

Mientras tanto ambos magos de hielo ya se encontraban mirando muy atentamente la escena, mientras los demás del gremio los veían implorando a Mavis que el gremio no se convirtiera en un campo de batalla, al principio ninguno de los dos se movió pero Lyon se acercó demandante después de observar como Rogue pegaba su boca al oído de Juvia y le susurraba algo lo cual hizo al Vastia enojar enormemente.

-¿Hey tú se puede saber que estás haciendo con mi cita?- pregunto el albino tomando de la mano a Juvia mientras que el otro chico tomaba a la maga de agua de la otra mano, pero sin contestar a la pregunta.

-Etto Rogue-san Lyon-sama- menciono ya asustada la Loxar quien vio que ambos se miraban como queriendo que Acnalogia matara al otro en ese mismo instante.

Mientras tanto Gray se había ya cruzado de brazos mientras solo miraba como ambos magos se disputaban a la chica y estuvo a punto de acercarse de no ser porque el anciano maestro se acercó para intervenir.

-Mocosos no se atrevan a pelear aquí, ya sé por qué no hacemos esto más interesante- dijo el anciano quien ya se veía algo animado por estar evidentemente bebido- Vamos a hacer una competencia les parece-

-UNA COMPETENCIA- dijeron los dos magos que se disputaban a la chica al unísono.

-Si una competencia, un representante de cada uno de los gremios ganadores de los tres primeros lugares en Los Grandes Juegos mágicos, que les parece- continuo tomando uno de sus bigotes y captando la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

-Y que ganaremos con eso- pregunto Lyon notándose interesado en la propuesta.

-Pues que les parecer esto, se prepararan para la competencia en un par de horas y el premio será, una cena patrocinada por Fairy Tail en uno de los restaurantes de más prestigio en la ciudad, a y como bono extra el ganador además tendrá durante la cena la inigualable compañía de la maga de agua de Fairy Tail, Juvia Loxar que les parece.

-Etto pero maestro…-resonaba la maga de agua hasta que fue interrumpida.

-A mí me parece bien- dijo el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale.

-No hay objeción de mi parte- añadió Rogue sonriendo de lado mientras la maga de agua los veía uno a la vez moviendo su cabeza fuertemente y con una evidente cara de preocupación.

-Y tú que dices Gray- pregunto el maestro volteando la cabeza hacia el sucio bicho* perdón el susodicho

-Pues yo no tengo interés- menciono sin dejar de lado su machismo a pesar de morir de ganas de decir que si- sin embargo es mi compañera y no dejare que ninguno de los dos la moleste- añadió a lo que la maga ya parecía estar en otro planeta.

_-Que cruel destino nos espera, ahora no solo es un triángulo amoroso, es un cuarteto amoroso cuantos más obstáculos tendrán que vencer Gray-sama y Juvia para estar juntos_- imaginaba la chica mientras que no se dio cuenta que los magos y el maestro ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para la competencia.

-Muy bien escúchenme bien mocosos- se dirigió a todos los del gremio- Tomen esta competencia como el ultimo evento de los Juegos mágicos se celebrara en 3 horas, será una carrera de obstáculos desde la puerta del Gremio y por toda Magnolia, el primero en regresar Gana- dijo el anciano a manera de aclaración- preparen todo lo necesario y avisen a la gente-

-AYE SR- se escuchó por parte de la mayoría de integrantes del gremio sede que ahí se encontraban.

Entrando en preparativos una mesa con tres gatos muy elegantemente vestidos comienza un programa de comentarios.

_Happy: _Muy bien todos se encuentran preparando la ciudad para el evento, yo soy el Mago de Fairy Tail Happy y seré su comentarista el día de hoy.

_Charle: _Hola mi nombre es Charle y ayudare al neko el día de hoy

_Happy: _AYE SR.

_Lily:_ Hola yo también ayudare a narrar los sucesos de la competencia de hoy.

_Happy: _A si lo olvidaba Lector y Frosh, los nekos de Sabertoohn nos ayudaran desde el evento.

_Lector: _(desde la meta del evento) a si es el día de hoy también ayudaremos desde el lugar de los hechos, presten mucha atención porque el día de hoy Rogue ganara.

_Frosh: _Frosh piensa lo mismo.

_Happy: _Claro que no es obvio que Gray ganara.

_Chelia: _es natural que Lyon gane la competencia.

_Happy y Lector_: tú no puedes estar aquí vete.

_Chelia: _No es justo Lyon no tiene un neko que lo apoye.

_Happy: _Igual este programa es de nekos.

_Charl_e: Bueno sígannos sintonizando ya que esta competencia se pondrá muy interesante.

_Lily_: desde cuando esto se volvió un programa de radio.

_Frosh_: Frosh piensa lo mismo.


	3. Competir es de Hombres

**Aqui inicia la competencia... Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Magnolia se ha corrido el rumor de la supuesta competencia que aran tres de los magos más famosos (por no decir guapos x3) de todo Fiore, así que han hecho los arreglos pertinentes ya que en unos cuantos minutos dará inicio la competencia.<p>

La entrada del gremio es la línea de salida y por ende la línea de meta también enfrente de este se han improvisado unas pequeñas gradas en las que los ciudadanos de Magnolia se han reunido para presenciar tan inesperado evento.

-Hagan sus apuestas, quien creen que gane la competencia y el corazón de la linda maga de agua- decía ya algo borracha Cana desde una de las esquinas de las gradas y ya varias personas se habían dignado a acercarse para empezar con las apuestas.

-Yo apuesto 20000 jewels a que gana Rogue- decía uno de los que ahí se encontraban.

-Yo apuesto 25000 jewels a que gana Gray- dijo una señora con un fajo de billetes en la mano.

-Yo apuesto 30000 jewels a que gana Lyon- dijo un tercero mientras todos se amontonaban alrededor de la maga de tarot.

Y en la barra principal del gremio tres gatos seguían con su muy entretenido programa que se transmitía alrededor de toda magnolia con la ayuda de las lacrimas de visión que los miembros de gremio ya habían puesto por todos lados.

_Happy_: y solo esperamos unos minutos más para comenzar con esta competencia que se define por muchos como la resolución del triángulo amoroso (Bueno cuarteto) que tiene lugar desde hace varios meses en Fairy Tail.

_Charle_: A mí me parece que esto es más un juego por ver quién es más hombre.

_Lily_: no sé por qué pero tu comentario me recordó a alguien.

(Competir es de hombres, se oyó a lo lejos dicho ustedes saben por quien xD)

Y comenzando la competencia.

_Happy_: Parece que esto está a punto de comenzar no es así nekos de Sabertoohn

_Lector_: (desde la lacrima de visión) así es al parecer ya tienen todo preparado y ahora mismo el maestro Makarov dará los por menores de la competencia.

_Frosh: _Frosh piensa lo mismo.

-Escúchenme bien todos esta competencia consiste en dar una vuelta completa a la ciudad, los competidores pueden utilizar cualquier tipo de magia y en puntos estratégicos de la competencia se encontraran con algunos miembros del gremio que no los dejaran pasar, nosotros veremos todo por la lacrima de visión y quien regrese de nuevo al punto de inicio gana.- menciono en un micrófono el resonado maestro quien curiosamente vestía el atuendo de gato que utilizo algún vez para Fantasía mientras todos los presentes aplaudían efusivamente.

_Happy_: Muy bien ahora que el maestro nos ha explicado mejor presentaremos a los competidores.

_Lily: _El primero es el representante del gremio que gano el tercer lugar en los últimos Juegos Mágicos.

_Happy_: por supuesto nos referimos a uno de los magos principales de Lamia Scale.

_Charle: _Es guapo, alto y uno de los principales poseedores del ICE MAKER, cuyo poder es destructivo y mortal.

_Lily: _Sin mencionar que es el único que ha declarado abiertamente su amor por la chica en juego

_Happy:_ le gusta el pastel de chocolate y los refrescos de naranja (no sé dónde sacaron la información x3) Ustedes lo conocen su nombre es Lyon Vastia.

Y con esto un tumulto de gente se encontró aplaudiendo y haciendo escándalo cuando el mencionado mago salió a la línea de salida.

_Charle_: el siguiente, representando al gremio que quedo en segundo lugar de los Juegos Mágicos.

_Lily_: Conocido por ser uno de los dragones gemelos de Sabertoohn, cuyo poder de las sombras lo hace un fuerte competidor.

_Lector_: y el que va a ganar

_Frosh:_ Frosh piensa lo mismo

_Happy: _Le gustan los baños de vapor y al parecer tiene un secreto amor por Juvia, (sigue inventando cosas xD) Señoras y señores denle un fuerte aplauso a Rogue Chayene.

El número de aplausos que se escuchó cuando el dicho dragón Slayer salió no disto mucho pero hubo una pequeña diferencia.

_Happy_: y por último representando al gremio ganador de los juegos mágicos.

_Charle: _tiene un raro fetiche por desnudarse pero se considera uno de los miembros más fuertes del gremio, siendo también poseedor del ICE MAKER.

_Lily_: Claro nos referimos al tsundere favorito de Fairy Tail y también de todo Fiore (y el más sexy xD).

_Happy_: Le gustan los panes de caramelo y la cerveza. Es terco, es arrogante, pero también es muy fuerte (esta vez no está mintiendo xD), es Gray Fullbuster.

Claramente los aplausos se intensificaron cuando Gray salió evidentemente molesto por lo que decían los gatos.

Ahora los tres magos se encontraban en la línea de meta sin embargo había algo que a todos se les había pasado.

_Lector: _Muy bien los participantes ya están en posición pero creo que hemos olvidado mencionar el premio para el ganador.

_Frosh_: Frosh piensa lo mismo.

_Happy_: ah es cierto, el mago que gane esta competencia ganara una lujosa cena en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Magnolia, patrocinado por Fairy Tail.

_Charle_: y no olvidemos que la compañía va incluida

_Lily_: El ganador tendrá el honor de la compañía de una de las chicas más lindas del gremio.

_Happy_: Ganadora del tercer lugar en el concurso Miss Fairy Tail, la maga de agua Juvia Loxar.

-Ohh- se oyó al unísono de todos los que presenciaban como la maga salía de lo que parecía una flor gigante vestida como lo que se podría definir una lolita gótica, traje en varios tonos de color azul con un peinado un poco alzado y suelto de abajo dando un aspecto bastante tierno, a pesar de tener una expresión seria propia de ella.

_Happy_: El peinado y la vestimenta son cortesía especial de Lucy Heartafilia.

_Cáncer_: Y Cáncer- ebi.

_Lily_: y sin más preámbulo empiezan la competencia

En la línea de meta…

-Muy bien mocosos no quiero trampas- dijo el pequeño maestro con una pistolita en la mano que apuntaba al cielo esperando ser disparada para empezar la competencia.

-Ni creas que te la voy a dejar tan fácil Gray- menciono Lyon a lo que su mencionado hermano se giró dándole una sínica sonrisa de lado y en un movimiento ambos de quitaron la ropa de la cintura para arriba, lo cual dejo algo desconcertado al dragón Slayer de las sombras.

-Ahh Gray-sama, Lyon-sama – gritaba extasiada una maga de agua, tapando su cara y moviéndose de un lado a otro, y que parecía aun no entendía lo que estaba pasando

_Happy_: Ah ambos de quitaron la ropa, ahora si va enserio.

_Charle:_ Parece que ambos darán todo lo que tienen.

_Lector_: pero Rogue no se quedara atrás.

-Por supuesto que no- Menciono el dragón Slayer de las sombras que se volteo dejando de lado su capa, aun que tenía una playera abajo (buuu) y sacando un poco su poder que lo hizo ver algo demoniaco –yo también daré todo lo que tengo.-

-Rogue-san - se sonrojo un poco la maga de agua, lo que presenciaron tanto Lyon como Gray lanzando una mueca de desagrado.

-Pues ya comencemos- y con esto el maestro dio el disparo que fue la pauta para que los tres magos salieran corriendo.

_Happy:_ Empieza la competencia.

_Lector_: así es, nosotros los seguiremos todo el evento. (Mientras ambos nekos volaban cerca de los competidores)

_Frosh_: Frosh piensa lo mismo.

_Lector_: los seguimos de cerca y parece que Lyon de Lamia Scale ha logrado una leve ventaja dejando a los otros dos atrás. Gray y Rogue no se rinden y le siguen de cerca… pero esperen que esté pasando.

Detrás de los tres magos venía una montaña de gente que desde la perspectiva de los nekos no se veían muy bien.

-Natsu, bastardo que estás haciendo aquí- dijo muy molesto Gray mientras volteaba y reconocía a uno de los que los estaban siguiendo.

-Cállate hielo es comida gratis, estoy prendido- dijo Natsu acelerando un poco más el paso

-Las competencias son de hombres- menciono Elfman quien seguía muy de cerca de Natsu.

-Si Natsu-san compite yo también- dijo Sting acercándose por el lado de Rogue.

-Sting…- dijo Rogue muy confundido.

-Ahora que lo pienso la mayoría de los magos hombres esta en esta competencia- dijo Lyon volteando un poco a ver la gente que se acercaba sin embargo él seguía a la cabeza. –Pero también hay gente sin importancia- con esto se volteo un poco y se dignó a atacar- ICE MAKER AGUILA- Dijo mientras todos hacían un gesto de miedo, la mayoría de los magos lo esquivaron tirándose al suelo pero chicos de la ciudad que estaban compitiendo quedaron fuera del juego.

_Happy_: Woo Lyon acaba de sacar a la competencia a 100.

_Lily_: no me sorprende él es fuerte.

_Charle_: o a los que saco eran débiles.

_Lector_: Si todos iban a competir para que tantas presentaciones.

_Frosh_: Frosh piensa lo mismo.

_Gray:_ ESTO ES UNA LOCURA…


	4. Con Erza no te metas

**A que no se esperan este final x3... dejenme comentarios recuerden que son amor.**

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior…<p>

-Pues ya comencemos- y con esto el maestro dio el disparo que fue la pauta para que los tres magos salieran corriendo.

_Happy:_ Empieza la competencia.

_Lector_: los seguimos de cerca y parece que Lyon de Lamia Scale ha logrado una leve ventaja dejando a los otros dos atrás. Gray y Rogue no se rinden y le siguen de cerca… pero esperen que esté pasando.

Detrás de los tres magos venía una montaña de gente que desde la perspectiva de los nekos no se veían muy bien.

-Natsu, bastardo que estás haciendo aquí- dijo muy molesto Gray mientras volteaba y reconocía a uno de los que los estaban siguiendo.

-Cállate hielo es comida gratis, estoy prendido- dijo Natsu acelerando un poco más el paso

-Las competencias son de hombres- menciono Elfman quien seguía muy de cerca de Natsu.

-Si Natsu-san compite yo también- dijo Sting acercándose por el lado de Rogue.

-Sting…- dijo Rogue muy confundido.

-Ahora que lo pienso la mayoría de los magos hombres esta en esta competencia- dijo Lyon -ICE MAKER AGUILA-

_Happy_: Woo Lyon acaba de sacar a la competencia a 100.

_Lily_: no me sorprende él es fuerte.

_Charle_: o a los que saco eran débiles.

_Lector_: Si todos iban a competir para que tantas presentaciones.

_Frosh_: Frosh piensa lo mismo.

_Gray:_ ESTO ES UNA LOCURA…

-y después-

Happy: Gray, Lyon y Rogue siguen a la cabeza pero parece que todos quieren ganar…

-Si ganar es de hombres- menciono Elfman Dando un pequeño brinco.

-Malditos- dijo Gray con una evidente mueca de desagrado –Viejo… esto es legal- añadió

-Bueno nunca dije que solo ustedes podrían participar cierto Jajaja - menciono el anciano maestro sabiendo que las apuestas estarían destinadas para el gremio si ninguno de los tres llegaba a ganar.

-Que ocurre Gray ahora tienes miedo- menciono Natsu haciendo enojar al mago de hielo.

-Para nada, flama apagada- dijo mientras se dignaba a atacar- ICE MAKER MARTILLO- enuncio lanzando a algunos de los participantes sin embargo Natsu lo esquivo.

-Ahora estoy prendido- dijo acelerando un poco el paso sin embargo más adelante se encontraba el primer obstáculo.

-LUCY- mencionaron los magos al unísono.

-No sé qué hacen tantos aquí pero no los voy a dejar pasar- dijo la rubia evidentemente molesta por el hecho de Natsu se encontrara compitiendo. –Ábrete portadora del agua… ACUARIUS-

-¡Oh no!- mencionaron algunos al ver al espíritu celestial salir con una mueca de desagrado y lanzar su primer ataque a todos.

Por un lado Gray y Lyon congelaron el agua y lo usaron patinando encima de ella consiguiendo cierta ventaja, por otro lado Rogue lo esquivo convirtiéndose en sombra mientras que los demás lo esquivaban como podían

-Oh Lucy-san- menciono un hombre detrás de la chica mientras observaba como su espíritu barría con muchos de los concursantes- Te he estado esperando-

-A que te refieres, yo soy quien la ha estado esperando- menciono otro detrás de este y pronto ya habían varios tras la rubia.

-¿He qué está pasando aquí?- grito eufórica la rubia ya que había muchos hombres tras ella.

-A que te refieres, te mandamos invitación y nos contestaste que si- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Yo?- grito la Heartafilia.

-Lo siento Lucy, te llegaron muchas cartas y no pude evitar abrirlas yo las conteste por ti, no me agradezcas- mencionaba una anciana vestida como colegiala.

-PROPIETARIA- grito la rubia. –Cuantas cartas contesto… y porque solo llegaron las de Gray y Natsu- pregunto a lo que la anciana solo intentaba recordar.

-Déjame ver fueron cerca de mil y las otras pues se mezclaron con las primeras que llegaron- dijo la anciana.

-En serio igual que las de Juvia, SIIII- grito recuperando su confianza ya que se había sentido mal de no haber recibido más cartas, sin tomar en cuenta que aun su espíritu celestial estaba en espera y todos esos hombres estaban tras de ella.

-Cállate mocosa, aun necesitas 100 años de experiencia para salir con un hombre, y me voy porque tengo una cita con mi novio- y después de esto el espíritu desapareció.

-Espera- chillo la rubia.

-Lucy-san- comenzaron a correr los hombres de tras de ella, los chicos seguían en la competencia sin embargo Natsu noto lo que había pasado.

-Que le hacen a Lucy malditos- y con esto Natsu paso cerca de la rubia y la cargo en la espalda arrastrándola también a la competencia, a o que las aparentes 1000 citas de la rubia corrían también entrando todos a la competencia.

Happy: Muy bien ahora parece haber más gente en la competencia.

Charle: estos tipos son cada vez más estúpidos.

Lily: Pero parece que la competencia se torna interesante.

Lector: ahora se aproximan a al segundo obstáculo y parece que es…

-Levy- gritaron muchos de la competencia.

-Haha hasta aquí llegan muchachos. –ESCRITURA SOLIDA HIERRO-

Con esto varias placas de hierro se dispusieron a atacar a los competidores. Los tres principales seguían esquivando con facilidad a comparación de muchos como Natsu quien todavía tenía a Lucy cargando y casi se cae. Por otro lado las citas de Lucy casi desaparecieron en su totalidad.

-Muy bien y ahora… - Levy paro en seco al ver quien venía a toda velocidad detrás de los competidores –Pero Gajeel-san tú también-

-Por supuesto enana no me puedo dejar ganar por Salamandra- dijo el azabache de hierro a lo que Levy se veía celosa.

-Ah muy bien intenta evadir estooooooo- Levy no pudo continuar debido a que Gajeel paso y la jalo llevándola con el como a un costal de papas.

-tu vienes conmigo enana- dijo dando una pequeña risa mientras continuaba corriendo.

_Charle:_ lo que yo me pregunto es por qué los competidores están secuestrando a los obstáculos.

_Lily:_ esta competencia ya no tiene sentido.

_Happy:_ pero esperen si se pone interesante.

_Lector_: los competidores se acercan al tercer obstáculo. Jajá creo que este no será tan fácil.

_Frosh: _Frosh piensa lo mismo.

Acercándose a la meta muchos competidores siguen de cerca a los tres principales sin embargo alguien se acerca por detrás a toda velocidad.

-Jet maldito que crees que haces- replico Gray cuando el susodicho los rebaso con facilidad.

-Qué crees que hago Gray, consiguiéndome una cita con Juvia, aunque hubiera sido mejor Levy, pero no tengo de que quejarme además…. Eh- Jet quiso parar al ver al tercer obstáculo pero ya era muy tarde.

-EVERGREEN- grito Elfman viendo que Jet ya se había convertido en piedra.

-Yo debí de haber sido el premio, yo soy la más fuerte de las hadas- menciono la chica quitando sus lentes a lo que muchos de la competencia quedaron fuera sin embargo los principales seguían en la competencia.

-Eva no es lo que crees- grito Elfman al ver la chica mirándolo como si lo fuera a fulminar.

-No importa igual y una piedra no puede ir a una cena.- y con esto la chica se enfocó en Elfman sin dejar pasar a los demás.

_Lily_: Y ahí quedo Elfman.

_Charle_: lo que me preocupa es lo que pasara con el cuándo regrese a la normalidad.

_Happy_: Hey

_Lector: _Muy bien parece que se acercan al último obstáculo.

_Frosh_: Frosh piensa lo mismo

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar quien será el último obstáculo- pensaba Gray mientras subían una pequeña pendiente donde se supone estaría el último obstáculo.

-Sea quien sea no voy a perder- Grito Lyon.

-No se olviden de que también estoy aquí- replico Rogue.

Seguían corriendo, debido a los obstáculos ya no quedaban casi competidores, al frente Gray, Lyon y Roque eran los primeros, y de cerca les seguía solamente Natsu y Gajeel quienes todavía cargaban a sus respectivos obstáculos, quiero decir chicas xD, sin embargo nadie se esperaba que el último obstáculo fuera…

-ERZA- gritaron los 7 al unísono (incluyendo a las chicas)

-Lo siento mucho pero no los dejare pasar- menciono la peli roja cambiando su armadura a la Armadura del Purgatorio

-REEQUIPAR- grito la Scarlet.

Con esto los tres chicos principales dieron un salto atacando a la maga de requipamiento quien fácilmente lo esquivo.

-Rugido del dragón del fuego- Ataco Natsu a lo que la peli roja esquivo y lanzo un ataque sacando de equilibrio a Natsu quien callo con la rubia en la espalda.

-Hey Natsu que estás haciendo- grito la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Ella es un demonio- agrego Natsu aun en el suelo

-Espera Gajeel- grito Levy al ver que el dragón de hierro estaba por atacar sin embargo este no presto atención.

-Rugido del Dragón del hierro- grito lanzando el ataque con todas sus fuerzas.

-No es suficiente- Grito la Scarlet lanzando lejos al dragón de hierro quien se dejó caer para no lastimar a Levy.

-Esto no ha terminado ICE MAKER LANZA- grito Gray.

-Estoy de acuerdo ICE MAKER TIGRE- resonó Lyon.

-No estoy dispuesto a perder tan pronto RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS- añadió Rogue lanzando su ataque todos al mismo tiempo.

La Scarlet no perdió tiempo y esquivo todos los ataques y dejando después a los tres chicos en el suelo a pesar de tener ya la meta a la vista y a Juvia quien se encontraba ahí.

-Ustedes no tienen lo necesario para salvar a una damisela REQUIPAMIENTO- grito la peli roja con la espada en la mano señalando a los tres chicos, quienes se veían cómicamente aturdidos en el suelo.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver a Erza esta se encontraba disfrazada como cuando participaron en la obra de teatro, básicamente vestida como príncipe… y sin más cruzo la línea de meta

_Happy_: ah pasó lo que creo que paso…

_Charle_: eso era difícil de predecir.

_Lily:_ pero no queda más que anunciarlo.

_Lector:_ El ganador de la competencia fue…

-ERZA SCARLET- gritaron los cinco gatos al unísono.

Todos tenían la boca abierta jamás se hubieran esperado que las cosas acabaran así.

-Espera un momento Erza eso no es justo- grito el Fullbuster

-Y porque no- menciono inocentemente la peli roja.

-Viejo- grito Gray.

-Yo nunca dije que las chicas no podían competir- dijo el viejo a lo que Cana apareció feliz detrás de él.

-Si… nos quedamos con las apuestas.- grito la maga de tarot completamente borracha.

Todos seguían con os ojos abiertos como platos incrédulos por lo que acababa de pasar y en eso la Scarlet se acercó a la maga de agua.

-Muy bien ya que gane, me acompañaras en la cena de esta noche no es así Juvia- dijo la peli roja pareciendo un príncipe de verdad.

-Si Erza-san- menciono la maga peli azul con una enorme sonrisa.

-UNAS HORAS DESPUES-

Varios magos se encontraban afuera del restaurante prometido por Fairy Tail para el ganador de la competencia, viendo desde la ventana una escena poco común.

-Tome esto Erza-san- menciono Juvia ofreciendo un postre de fresa a Erza en la boca, quien lo comió con gusto.

-O muchas gracias Juvia-chan- dijo la peli roja quien aún actuaba como príncipe.

-¡Parecen novias de verdad!- gritaron los de afuera al unísono.

-Bueno creo que al final nadie puede contra Erza- menciono Gray resignado.

-Ok acepto la derrota esta vez pero ni creas que esto se quedara así Gray, me gusta Juvia y peleare por ella… - dijo Lyon señalando a Gray quien solo tenía una mueca de desagrado.

-Están peleando en vano- menciono Rogue mientras todos volteaban a verlo – les advierto que a mí también me gusta Juvia y no voy a dejar que nadie me la gane-

Mientras tanto dentro del restaurante ambas chicas seguían comiendo muy quitadas de la pena sin ver la escena que daba lugar afuera.

-DENME UN RESPIRO- fue lo último que se escuchó de Gray.

FIN.


End file.
